JJ's Secret
by Daisyangel
Summary: JJ/Garcia Slash Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Kink: public or semi-public sex, noisy sex, exhibitionism. Prompt: "I can't believe we did that" - "Yeah? Well I can't believe no one noticed" JJ models something from Victoria's Secret for pen


"It's too bad that Emily couldn't come with us," Garcia commented as she and JJ walked through the mall on a warm Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah, but Tyler's been sick and he managed to get Spence sick, so she's having to take care of both her babies," JJ replied.

"Yeah, the one-year-old and the 30-year-old," Garcia teased.

"Oh, hush, Pen, it's not fun caring for sick people. We should know, we've cared for each other," the media liaison reminded her girlfriend.

"I know, I remember, Jayje." Glancing into Victoria Secret, JJ's eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas morning when she saw the pretty pink satin teddy in the display window. Following her girlfriends gaze Garcia's mouth watered. She could definitely see JJ in that. Not that she'd be wearing it long, though," the tech amended.

"Why don't we go in and you can try it on?" Garcia suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun," JJ agreed turning and heading into the store full of pink.

"Hi, welcome to Victoria Secret, can I help you find something?" asked a tall brown-haired woman at the counter.

"I'd like to try that on, please," JJ informed her pointing to the garment that had caught her eye.

"Sure, what size?"

"Medium, please." Nodding the clerk walked over to a rack and pulled JJ's size from a cluster of the pink teddies.

"If you'll follow me, please. I'll unlock a room for you." Nodding the two women followed obediently carrying their purchases they'd already made with them. Taking note of their numerous bags she stopped at the largest dressing room. "I thought this one would work best because you have so many bags," she said giving Garcia a wink behind JJ's back. She hadn't missed the leer Garcia had been giving her girlfriend as she held the teddy in her hand. This woman obviously had it bad for the small blonde.

"Thank you," Garcia said graciously as she closed the door and locked it making sure it was properly secured. -

She could feel the heat starting low in her belly as she watched JJ strip in the mirror.

"Like what you see, Pen?" JJ asked sassily.

"You bet I do, sunshine," Penelope responded. "Now put that thing on and get your hot body over here," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am. Putting it on, ma'am," JJ teased causing both of them to laugh. After another moment, JJ was clad only in the teddy. Penelope could feel the breath catching in her throat at the gorgeous woman standing before her. She'd never seen anything quite like this before. Sure JJ looked hot in anything she wore or didn't wear, but this definitely took the cake.

Once she was close enough Garcia grabbed the smaller woman and molded their bodies together.

"Damn, Jayje, you look absolutely fuckable right now," the computer tech growled in the media liaison's ear before gently biting the shell of it.

"I'm glad to hear that," JJ gasped.

"Well, I think you're so absolutely fuckable that I can't wait to get you home. I'm going to fuck you right here, right now, Jennifer Jareau. In this dressing room with people just a few feet away in the store. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to help it but to scream," Penelope breathed as she began trailing her hands then her mouth down JJ's body.

"Fuck... Pen," JJ gulped.

"Trust me, I will Sunshine," Penelope purred as she dropped to her knees and inhaled the scent that was uniquely JJ. She blew gently on JJ's pussy and the young woman squirmed at the contact. Garcia could tell that JJ was wet and dripping. She let her tongue travel across JJ's clit then gently bit down on it before sitting back on her heels and staring up at the aroused woman in front of her.

"Don't tease, Penelope. I'm so fuckin' turned on right now," JJ whimpered.

"I know, just the way I like you. Hot and wet and aching for my mouth to fuck you. Tell me, do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to feel my tongue as it slides in and out of you before the tip of it traces circles on your clit? Is that what you want?" Garcia whispered huskily.

"Fuck yes!" JJ cried.

"So you want me to do it like this?" Garcia asked as she plunged her tongue into JJ's hot wet center and began thrusting it in and out. She made sure to tilt her head so she would reach the other woman's G-spot.

"Penelope! Fuck, Fuck, baby! Do that again, please." Penelope happily did that again earning much the same reaction from her girlfriend as she did the first time she'd done it. She teased JJ a bit more then removed her tongue much to the media liaison's protests.

"Pen..."

"Shh, baby," Penelope breathed against her clit before starting to trace circles on it. She could feel JJ tremble due to the sensations rushing through her body. She continued to alternate between licking her inside and giving attention to her clit. She had JJ on the edge and she wanted to see just how explosive she could make this orgasm and see just how loud her girlfriend could scream. Sliding her tongue back inside Penelope found JJ's g-spot again and began licking it furiously as she dragged her fingernails across her clit. She could tell that JJ was about to lose it by the cries of pleasure spilling from her mouth. While still licking her g-spot Penelope pressed down on JJ's clit as hard as she could while rubbing it.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Pen! Shit! Fuck, oh fuck, Penelope fuck yes baby!" JJ screamed as her orgasm crashed over her in waves. The force of it would have sent her to her knees if Pen hadn't been holding her up. After a moment the computer tech placed the slightly out of it woman back on her feet. She could see the haze clearing from JJ's mind.

"I can't believe we did that," JJ admitted softly.

"Yeah? Well I can't believe no one noticed," Garcia replied.

"So what do you think, is it a keeper?" JJ asked teasingly as she pointed to the teddy she still wore.

"Hell yes," the computer tech answered emphatically.

Finished!


End file.
